Cake By The Ocean
by RoarkChronicles
Summary: "дорогая[Dorogaya/Sweetie], It was either you or the whisk." Victor spoke very matter of fact.


" _Yuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiii…"_

The darkness was overwhelming in hallway. The sound of his voice carried quietly down the wooden walls. Feet padded against the dark wood floors. A hushed scrapping trailed behind him, the sound of a blanket dragging across the floor. His pale hand came up to his eyes as he rubbed the sleep away.

"Yuuuuuuriiiiiiiii…"

He called out again, rounding the corner that led him toward the onsen's open dining room.

"Don't know if I could ever be without you 'cause boy you complete me..."

A beautiful melody flowed out from the kitchen.

"And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need...

The only light in the dining room flooded in from the kitchen. He spied a bundle of brown fluffy dog resting in the doorway of the kitchen. It's head perked up, tail wagging as he approached the kitchen.

"'Cause you're the apple to my pie..."

A warm smile brushed over his lips as he stood in the doorway, turquoise hues watching the other in the kitchen. Ravenet locks were a mess. They were still in their pajamas, yet, a pink apron secured around their waist.

"You're the straw to my berry..."

Their small laugh rang pretty in the silent kitchen, he watched the cook as they poured some chopped strawberries into the bowl. His eyes trailed down, smile frozen on his face. His attention absorbed in his companion's hips swaying. He presumed in time with the music that was playing through the headphones they had in their ears.

"You're the smoke to my high…"

He leaned against the wooden frame, arms crossed under his blanket. He managed to keep it draped over his shoulders and wrapped around his body. He felt his heart flutter. He could stand there and watch and listen forever.

It was too perfect.

"And you're the one I wanna marry…"

Everything fell muffled once those lyrics rolled off the tongue of his companion.

"Cause you're the one for me, for me, And I'm the one for you, for you, You take the both of us, of us…"

His breath hitched and the rest of the song the other was singing faded away. Under the blanket, his hand was fiddling with the gold ring on his finger. His heart was racing and he felt as if it were going to explode.

"And we're the perfect two…"

He couldn't stand it anymore. He closed the short distance across the kitchen. He almost absorbed the other into the blanket, arms snaking around the thin waist.

He wasn't sullying the moment, he was making it better.

A sharp breath of air sucked in past parted lips, effective in silencing the shriek that almost escaped their throat. He rested his chin on the other's shoulder, silver bangs falling into his face.

The other had to pause in what he was doing, plucking an earbud from his ear. Chocolate hues glancing to the miscreant who was now snuggling into his back.

"Vitya…."

He mumbled, trying to calm the racing beat within him.

"I got cold…"

Victor defended himself with a mask of innocence.

"Makkachin the betrayer followed you to the kitchen it seems…"

It was always the best sound, hearing Yuuri laugh in earnest.

"So what are you making, моя любовь[My love]...?"

A rosy pink blush dusted across Yuuri's face. He continued the mixing which was rudely interrupted with a startle.

"Strawberry cake."

He tapped the whisk on the side of the bowl to free it of strawberries and cake batter. Victor grabbed the little Bluetooth headphone of which Yuuri had set on the counter.

Popping it in his ear, he almost recognized the cross-fade from the song his dear was singing to the exuberant pop song. The ravenet had managed to slip free of Victor's grasp at that moment, grabbing the bowl and moving over to the oven.

Yuuri used the spatula that was waiting by the cake pans, pouring the batter into the circular pans he greased.

"...Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece…"

He couldn't resist singing along with the song again. Forgetting about Victor in the kitchen as his hips began swaying with the music again. His head bobbed with the music as well.

"You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah…."

Tanned fingers grabbed the two cake pans and he easily opened the oven with his toes. The heat escaping out of the now open door.

"You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy…"

He slid the pan onto the middle rack and shut the door. Those turquoise hues couldn't pull themselves away from the ravenet as he moved so graceful around the kitchen. So natural.

Yuuri subconsciously twirled on the ball of his foot as he approached the microwave. He bent over to see the numbers proper.

"But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously…"

Pressing the numbers on the pad, he typed in 35 minutes and hit timer. The time began rolling down. Yuuri opened the nearby cabinet, brown eyes searching.

"Victor."

The silver-haired man was yanked from his thoughts. He pulled his eyes to look at the side of Yuuri's face as his dear removed the powdered sugar from the cabinet.

"Can you wash the whisk real quick?"

Victor spied the cake covered whisk by the sink, running it under the water.

Yuuri opened the fridge and pulled out the butter that he creamed earlier. He snagged another measuring cup from the drawer, closing it with the bump of his hip. He moved back over to where he had been mixing the cake.

The ravenet measured out the confectioner's sugar and poured it into the bowl with the butter. The handle of a whisk appeared in his peripheral vision. He took it and offered a deliciously sweet smile to his love.

"Arigatou![Thank you!]"

He began mixing the butter and sugar together, he began to rock his shoulders again with the music in his ear.

"...Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy…"

Yuuri picked up singing along again to the catchy song. The poor ravenet was oblivious to the fact that Victor couldn't tear his eyes away.

Little displays like this that reminded the Russian that only he got to delve into this side of the beautiful man before him.

Yuuri pointed without looking towards the stove.

"Hand me that pan."

Blunt. Confident. Dominant.

Victor took a deep breath and passed Yuuri the cooled pan full of some sort of red substance. That same tanned hand that pointed, took the handle and poured the jelly looking mix into the sugar and butter whilst he was mixing.

 _ **/Goddamn.../**_

A moment later, he stuck a finger into the pink mixture and brought it to his lips, licking it from his finger.

 _/...see you licking frosting from your own hands…/_

The music continued ringing in their ears as Yuuri set the whisk on the counter. He crossed the kitchen again, returning to the cabinet where he found the powdered sugar.

Victor's breath hitched in his throat, mind replaying the scene was his privilege to see. He gently bit his lip.

 _/..Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am../_

He wandered over and picked up the whisk, sniffing at the pink floof at the end of the whisk.

That's when Yuuri reappeared at Victor's side, a measuring spoon in hand. Quickly measured out a teaspoon of vanilla, pouring it into the bowl.

 _/...I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh.../_

Brown eyes scoured the counter space.

"Vitya… Where is the whi-"

His eyes widened as he saw Victor licking the whisk.

"...I still needed that."

Yuuri said, a tone of scolding behind it. Those turquoise hues turned to the smaller man as he took another lap at the pink frosting.

"дорогая[Dorogaya/Sweetie], It was either you or the whisk."

Victor spoke so matter of fact.

When the words finally caught up to Yuuri's brain, his face painted a bright strawberry red. His heart drummed within his chest.

 _/...I'm going after this sweet craving, whoa-oh.../_

Victor couldn't tame the smile that brushed his lips before he licked the whisk again. A pale hand reached out and grasped Yuuri's chin. He tilted that crimson face towards him before he leaned forward. Their lips touched as he pushed forward, the smell and taste of strawberries breaking Yuuri's shock.

A soft purr vibrated in Yuuri's throat as his love pulled away, cognac hues half-lidded.

Victor spoke the silence first, brushing some of those messy black bangs out of the way.

"Merry Christmas, Yuuri…"

 _/...Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean .../_


End file.
